Inuyasha,Trigun,and Rurouni Kenshin CrossOver
by psychobunny410
Summary: [Discontinued]Inuyasha Meets some people from Trigun and Rurouni Kenshin. Which decide to help search for the sacred jewel shards.
1. Default Chapter

" Hey Inuyasha whaaaaaatchaaaaaaadooooooooing!?!?!Up in that tree." Sango yelled making Inuyasha   
  
falling of the branch hitting the ground with a thud.Inuyasha got up not going to argue with Sango on what happened to  
  
him the previous day."  
  
Kagome's back and she has brought new friends with her for her vist",said Sango happily.  
  
Inuyasha followed her with out questioning Sango trying not to picture Kagome with another guy.  
  
As they got to Kaede's village they spotted Kagome,Miroku, and Shippo but no new poeple. " O.k.   
  
What's going on here!? Sango said you brought new commers"   
  
"I did ,Inuyasha, but they said they will be back soon."   
  
After a half an hour Inuyasha became really impatient. " Kagome I belive you did   
  
NOT bring new humans from your time here," complained Inuyasha.   
  
"Half-breed Inuyasha I will take tetsusaiga from you today."said a familiar voice.  
  
" Damn I was hoping for a peaceful day but no Sesshomaru has to come and ruin it,"complained   
  
Miroku from behind a bush gazing on beautiful women.  
  
"You are a perverted monk, You disgrace all monks everywhere,"flared Sesshomaru ready to strike the monk down to a bloody pulp.   
  
Sesshomaru didn't but saw Kagome and Sango pounding the living daylights of him.   
  
"Now then give your sword Inuyasha" " What if I don't?" "Your human woman gets killed,"Sesshomaru glared at   
  
Kagome evily ready to strike.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply but his look did. Sesshomaru gleemed when he didn't answer and went  
  
strike Kagome down.Just then a streak went by and cought Sesshomaru of guard. "Damn who was that  
  
pest." Sesshomaru said as he got up wiping the blood from his lip angerly.  
  
"I don't really apreciate foul mouth demons,said an unfamiliar voice.""Who are you? Your not exactly human,"said Inuyasha looking over the new guy.  
  
"Leave now or die dog-demon.The choice is yours and I'm not one too mess with." After the threat   
  
Sesshomaru left cursing under his breath. Now Sango,Miroku, and Inuyasha was wondering who he was  
  
to scare of Sesshomaru like that.  
  
"You came just in time to stop the fighting but where is the other two at,"said Kagome with glee. "Hey I think I saw you from somewhere's before haven't I,"said Shippo.  
  
"I believe we have little guy but this is my first time here in this era," said the unfamiliar vioce.  
  
"Tell us who you are or I slice your face too pieces,"Inuyasha threated.After an explainationed from Vash telling Kagome's  
  
friends why he came along.   
  
"So,you see that's why I came to help out Kagome but don't under estimate  
  
me,"said Vash looking at Inuyasha who was judging him to be weak from appearance.   
  
  
  
Now a few hours later which would be dinner time."I'm starving what's for dinner,"complained  
  
Vash.  
  
"Ye people from the future has no patience.Also,ye thought you have two more people here with you,"  
  
said Kaede with disapointment to Vash.   
  
"Yeah there are but they aren't back yet,"said Vash   
  
"Well hope they know to come in before it really gets dark,"said Miroku.  
  
Everyone just went quiet waiting for dinner.  
  
"No Vash just a few more minutes,"said Kagome now getting frusterated at Vash. Just as Kagome was done  
  
yelling at Vash the other two people walked in.   
  
"Something smells good." "Must you think of food?"  
  
"It's probably not ready yet."   
  
Everyone except Vash stared at them wondering who they were and why  
  
Kagome brought them along.   
  
"Dinner is served," said Kagome happy to see the other two here in time  
  
for dinner. After dinner the other people explained why there here just like Vash had to earlier that  
  
day. 


	2. And the day goes on

The next day Inuyasha decides that they have waited long enough to look for more jewel shards and Naraku.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha what's the rush,"said Kagome. "Simple Kagome if we wait any longer Naraku will have all the   
  
jewel shards except the one's we have," said Inuyasha angerly. Everyone keeped quiet for fear that Inuyasha   
  
would leave everyone behind and not come back for them. "Inuyasha do you know where your'e going," complained  
  
Vash. "Yes Vash, why do you questioning my sense of direction," snaped Inuyasha on how Vash couldn't stand  
  
walking long distances.  
  
"Because Inuyasha we passed this area before," said Vash pionting to a hugh boulder that he seen like 5 times before.  
  
"Hey Vash, you're right this boulder does look familiar." "Yeah it's true Inuyasha maybe you should let Kagome  
  
to lead us to Naraku," said Shippo. "All of us should stop arguing this is getting us now where fast and besides  
  
the smell of wolves is near," said Nicholas fearing what kind of wolves this time era had in store. Just as   
  
Nicholas said that a pack of wolves came and they look like they are waiting for a command from someone or something.  
  
The wolves were snarling in greeting the trespassers and everyone was ready to kill them if they charged to attack.  
  
"Now what do we do Inuyasha?," said Shippo in fear. "Who is incharge of the pack Inuyasha?," asked Vash. "How do  
  
you know that someone is controlling this creatures." "I don't really know Wolfwood but just say it's a guess," replied  
  
Vash. The wolves started to howl like they are calling their master. "I'm half tempted to kill these damn wolves."   
  
"Nicholas what kind of preist are you? Don't you know :Thou shalt not kill:," said Vash wondering if it was a bad idea  
  
on bringing him along. Just then the wolves stopped howling and a gust of wind came. "What now?!,"snarled Inuyasha.  
  
A tornado wind came and out of the wind appeared a wolf demon.  
  
"Now this getting weird around here," said Sanosuke staring at the new demon in front of him. The demon was looking at  
  
the humans and then at the surrounding wolves like they were telling them what is happening. "Why are you here?Do you  
  
plan on killing off the demon-wolf tribe," said Koga. "What are you talking about wolf boy,"glared Inuyasha ready to strike.  
  
"Who are you and no we aren't going to hurt your tribe even if you think we are,"said Kagome warmfully.  
  
"I'm Koga the leader of the wolf tribe and who are all of you.I don't really care for you half-bred mutt,"replied Koga scornfully  
  
at Inuyasha. "Well I'm Kagome and these people are my friends. Vash, Nicholas, Shippo, Sanosuke, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha,"  
  
said Kagome.   
  
  
  
  
  
***Sorry its a short chapter and to take a while to post*** 


	3. A week later and fairy problems

Ok it's been a week since they first met with Koga but still didn't have a clue on to where they needed to go and  
  
on top of that Vash and Sanosuke kept complaining about little fairies fallowing them. Which everyone thought  
  
them to be crazy since they were the only two to see them. "Kagome it's been a week now and still no demons,  
  
mainly Naraku around, and no signs of jewel shards either," said Sango getting worried about those two. "Sanosuke get   
  
this fairy away from me," screamed Vash who was loud enough to wake the dead(literally). "I can't do that Vash cause  
  
for some reason they like me too. Also, it's getting worse cause there more around me than you," Sanosuke snapped back.  
  
"By the way where are you taking us to Koga because it's been a week." " Yeah wolf demon do you even know where  
  
your going?," added Nicholas now more worried of the two cuz they are running around like their heads are cut. Not to  
  
mention swiping at the air. "Not a clue? I thought I was going the right way," replied Koga stopping trying to figure  
  
out where to go. Everyone was now not very supportive of following Koga, especially Inuyasha. Throughout the night  
  
Koga had sent out a pack of wolves to see which way to go now. "Well Kagome do you still think he's useful?," sneered  
  
Inuyasha in disgust. "Not right at this moment Inuyasha and I wish we could figure out what's wrong with Sanisuke and   
  
Vash," sighed Kagome. "Well I say we all should continue the juorney tomorrow and get to some sleep." "I'm with you, Miroku,"  
  
agreed Shippo sleeply. With that said and agreed to everyone found a spot to sleep. Either away from Miroku which was  
  
the girls and away from Vash and Sano with their fairy problem. The next day everyone woke up to a very strange noise   
  
of a woman screaming. "What is that god aweful noise?," asked a very sleepy Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That's a noce place to end I say. The next chapter will reveal the scream situation. Poor  
  
Sano and Vash being pestered by fairies. Now where'd the fairies come from will be revealed in the future. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The Scream and Shadowed figures

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok everyone I do my spaces like this because I want it to be different. So, if you have a problem I don't care.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Inuyasha asked that the sound of a woman screaming came closer and that woke up everyone.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came the scream. "Kagome, is that you screaming," asked   
  
Inuyasha this time more alert. "No, Inuyasha it isn't me." "Nor is it me," said Sango before anyone could ask   
  
her. Inuyasha looked at everyone seeing if they were trying to be funny and all of them just shook their heads 'like I didn't do anything'.  
  
The scream came again and now everyone was looking into the woods to try to find the source of the problem. "Well Inuyasha, go and find out what's making that noise," said Shippo fearfully from behind Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and then narrowed. ''Like why do I always have to find out everything by myself. Of course the other guys are weak and I'm not'' thought Inuyasha to himself angerly.   
  
"Well Inuyasha are ya going or are me and Vash going to?," asked Wolfwood readying his guns. This surprized Inuyasha of course and along with Vash. "Hey when did I agree to this Nick?," questioned Vash. "I'm going and you two can come along if you want," sneered Inuyasha.   
  
With that all three went into the woods to find out who's screaming.After they got a mile or so away Vash started to complain. "Hey you guys don't it seem strange that the screaming stopped when we left the others?," asked Vash.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Nickolas stopped and turned around to eye Vash like the first time he complained about 'imaginary' faries. "Don't stare at me like. Besides don't any of you think someone did this purposely to us?"  
  
"You had to be the type to be too obvious about things didn't you," said Inuyasha angerly.   
  
Back at camp the others could still hear the scream. "What's taking them so long to find the source?," asked the monk nervously. "If your so worried Miroku them you should have gone with them," said Sango. "But then who would protect you lovely lady's," said Miroku as he slip his arm around Sango.  
  
As Miroku put his arm around Sango. Sango quickly slapped him and Kagome and Koga were laughing at his pittiful attempt to get Sango. "Hey monk you forgot about me being here," said Koga with a smirk. "And don't forget about me, too. Also, you have know idea on how to keep a lady without being slapped,"said Sanosuke cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Ah how could I have forgotten about the three of you being here," said Miroku before Shippo could say anything. Which of course gotten the monk a around house beatting from Koga,Sanosuke,Sango,Kagome, and Shippo for trying to cover up the fact he wanted to be alone with the girls.  
  
Quick as a bolt of lightning something or someone ran out of the woods and kidnapped Shippo. Then another thing came out right after the first and kidnapped Kagome. Also, the scream covered it up, both kidnappings, very nicely too.  
  
By the time Vash convinced the other two to head back to the others. Inuyasha had to go off on his own. Which caused him to save Shippo from the shadowed figure #1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HA! More mystery awaits in the next chapter again. Also, the attack of the faries come back. Bet ya can't guess who the two shadowed figures were?(hint: There from one of the series;Trigun, Ruruoni Kenshin,Inuyasha) I dare ya to guess. Untill next time remember to read and review.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
